Prison of Emotions (~Penjara Emosi~)
by lituska-silvermoon
Summary: Updated!! A Pretear fic in an AU setting... Celena Maxwell is a woman with a past and always feels alone. A chance meeting with a silver haired stranger changes that and she realises that fate always has a hand
1. Chapter 1

Title: Penjara Emosi (Prison of Emotions)  
  
From: Pretear  
  
Disclaimer: Pretear doesn't belong to me etc., etc….. All lyrics used are also copyrighted to their respective owners. All cameo characters (Saiyuki) are also copyrighted to their respective owners. Only the story and my original character belong to me.  
  
Author's note: I love this anime and I am surprised that not many people know about it. This story is AU but with few original elements from the series in it. This takes place before Tokako became a Pretear, but please forgive the very modern references. It just made the story flow easier. I am also aware that there are 7 knights, but the story just focuses on the eldest 4 (since by rights, the other 3 in the anime hadn't been born at that point in time). For the story sake, I am just assuming the other 3 went off on holiday ^_~. The title is in Malay and just sprung to mind for some reason. Reviews would be VERY appreciated; flames will just be read and sent out into cyber space. Take care and thanks for reading ^_^  
  
  
  
It has been decreed…  
  
Why? She is my only daughter..  
  
She is the last child to be born here, thus that makes he special…  
  
What if I refuse..  
  
She will be taken from you anyway…  
  
In the beginning  
  
'Why do I have to go to earth mother?'  
  
'You just have to my dear, its so you can learn.'  
  
'But…but why? I don't understand. Why can't I stay here with you?'  
  
'You'll be safer there.'  
  
'I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you.'  
  
'I want to be with you to my darling…'  
  
Present  
  
'Oh cr…'  
  
The librarian's stern glare behind wire framed glasses instantly reminded Celena Maxwell of where they were. She gave her a sickly smile.  
  
'Oh crumbs,' she modified in a much lower tone of voice. The librarian just sniffed, and continued pushing a trolley full of books towards the counter. Celena let go a sigh and glared at the back of the retreating figure.  
  
'Why is it she makes me feel 16 when I am closer 21,' she thought darkly. An itching pain in her index finger caused her to look down and reminded her why she had been inclined to curse in the first place. She had been in such a hurry to stuff a textbook into her backpack that she had cut her finger on its pages. She glared at it. Paper cuts didn't hurt that much, they just stung and itched, which of course made it worse because you couldn't scratch it without hurting yourself further.  
  
Lacking any tissue, Celena just popped the injured finger in her mouth and hoisted her backpack over one shoulder. She had a paper due next week and although she was by nature a procrastinator, she made sure she had everything she needed first. Even so that usually meant she often stayed up late finishing projects.  
  
Breezing out the library's glass doors, she gave a passing wave to a classmate of hers. A rather shy, but handsome looking boy who she had gone out with a couple of times. She quickly gave herself a once over in the glass and then skipped down the steps. She wasn't vain, but she always did like to look presentable. Usually her style ranged from funky to classic dependent on her mood, but today she opted for 'university student' i.e. normal wardrobe. An oversized tailored man's shirt knotted at the waist over a black, strappy top paired with a snug denim miniskirt. It showed of her slender 5'10 figure while emphasizing her straight, heavily layered deep red hair (she was a natural redhead thank you very much) and her odd colored eyes. One blue, one green.  
  
Since the weather was behaving itself today, she decided to take the path through the park. She preferred that way anyway, it was a pleasant walk and it shaved 10 minutes of her journey time. It also made her feel less …lonely.  
  
She toyed with the end of her ponytail. It seemed that no matter what she did, or how many friends she had; she was still dogged by this feeling of loneliness.  
  
'Its probably because I cant tell anyone,' she thought to herself, her bouncy pace reduced to a sedate walk. 'But what can I tell them? Hi my name is Celena. I was born in heaven, my mother is a phoenix, my dad's a white tiger and I am living down her because..'  
  
She sighed, 'yes, because…' it had angered her in the beginning, that she was denied the upbringing that the other children born in heaven enjoyed. That she was denied her mother by her side all throughout her younger years. All because of the whims of a few men in power. It still made her angry, but now the anger mingled with a sense of acceptance that it hadn't been all that bad. That she still enjoyed her life here, but at times always felt that something was missing.  
  
You're mine..  
  
The words flashed through her mind and made a shiver course through her body. She hugged herself trying to make it go away, but it still lingered. She glanced sharply up at the trees, but she could hear nothing save the rustling of the leaves. Off all the things that sucked about her life, she was at least grateful that she was allowed to keep her powers, one of which was psychic ability. An extremely heightened sixth sense, so much so that she had to learn to keep mental barriers up from an early age so that she wouldn't be assaulted by the cacophony of other peoples thoughts and feelings. With them down nothing could get past her. She could even hear the individual sounds of the gravel as it crunched under her feet.  
  
No one was here, but she still felt something. Uneasy all of a sudden, she picked up the pace, walking back first to make sure that no one was following here. The air suddenly became choking and she couldn't breathe. She was running now, fear coursing through her. So intent was she on getting away that as she rounded the corner she ran straight into someone.  
  
The force of the collision was powerful enough to knock her off her feet and land, rather hardly, on her ass. Her backpack fell off her shoulders and her books and papers spilled out onto the grass as her strap broke.  
  
'Itte,' she grimaced rubbing her sore backside.  
  
'Are you ok?' a soft, melodic, concerned voice asked. Celena did a quick evaluation, nope, nothing was broken, she was more winded than anything else.  
  
'I guess,' she looked up and felt her breath catch her throat. The voice belonged to a rather tall, and rather handsome guy who hovered over her. A pair of deep blue eyes, the exact shade of the night sky, looked at her with concern behind a pair of frame-less glasses. His longish platinum blond hair, which was actually closer to metallic silver, just brushed the tips of his ears. Dressed in a white, casual suit and purple shirt, he was a vision of snow.  
  
'My stuff,' Celena exclaimed, glad to have a reason to stop her staring at the stranger. He stopped her outstretched hand with is. She instantly registered the slightly cool temperature of his skin.  
  
'Let me,' he said and gathered up all her things with one quick gesture. Celena, deciding that just sitting there made her look like a right baka, picked up the backpack and started fiddling with the strap.  
  
'Oh crap,' she grumbled in a low voice, her favorite word lately. Her stranger gave her a quizzical look.  
  
'Did you say something miss?' he asked handing her back some of her things. She quickly shook her head.  
  
'Iie,' she took the things from him. Her brow suddenly furrowed.  
  
'I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if your alright,' this time it was her turn to be concerned. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
'Nothing to life threatening,' his eyes sparkled as he teased her. On closer inspection she noticed an assortment of necklaces mounted on leather thongs around his neck and an ornate silver earclasp on his left ear. Those eyes darkened though when he saw her broken strap. She followed his glance and quickly put a reassuring hand on his forearm.  
  
'Don't worry about that, it's my fault for running around corners like a bat out of hell,' she stretched out her hand for her remaining books, but he hesitated briefly and then shook his head. She frowned lightly.  
  
'Um..sir..'  
  
'My name is Sasame,' he interjected, 'and I am not giving these back till you agree to let me treat you to an ice cream. To make up for snapping your clasp.'  
  
How could she resist such an invitation? She gave a resigned smile and nodded.  
  
***  
  
He took her to one of her favorite café's (although she knew he couldn't have known) that dotted the street that ran alongside the park.  
  
'So you work recording books on tape,' she daintily gave a final lick to her spoon and placed it in her dish. 'If you don't mind me saying, you have a lovely voice.'  
  
He smiled, 'I get that a lot.' He pushed his glasses up his nose, 'and you're in University.'  
  
Celena made a face that he laughed at.  
  
'Its fun sometimes, a pain the rest,' she glanced at her watch, 'oh great, I've got to be heading back.'  
  
To her surprise he rose with her still clutching her library books.  
  
'Your strap is broken, they would fall out. I'll walk back you.'  
  
'Sasame,' Celena started but stopped, 'thank you.'  
  
It was a good 15 minute walk to her house but for Celena it wasn't long enough. She couldn't remember what they had talked about, but the next thing she realized she was staring at her own wrought iron gate.  
  
'This is my stop,' she reached out her hand and playfully tilted her head to the side, 'NOW can I have my books.'  
  
Sasame took in her teasing tone and gave them back to her. She inwardly flinched under their weight.  
  
'Damn what was I thinking bringing all these back,' she thought to herself. She suddenly became aware of the silence that stretched out between them. She scuffed her feet like a schoolgirl would.  
  
'Anou,' she broke the silence first, 'thanks again for everything and sorry about earlier.'  
  
When he didn't say anything, she breathed a sigh of …relief?? Disappointment??? She wasn't really sure.  
  
'Matte..'  
  
His voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around.  
  
'Would you like to have lunch tomorrow Celena?' Sasame asked. It sounded to Celena that he himself sounded surprised at his own question. She gave him a disarming smile.  
  
'I'd like that Sasame.'  
  
'1 o'clock sound all right? Shall we meet at the same café?'  
  
'That sounds great see you tomorrow,' she reached out to clasp his hand but jumped back when something seemed to spark between them.  
  
'Strange, static electricity,' she looked down at her hand in puzzlement, missing the flicker of amazement that crossed Sasame's face.  
  
'Anyway, ja ne,' Celena said closing the gate behind her.  
  
'Ja,' Sasame echoed. He watched her enter the house, but even then he found it hard to leave. He finally did, his hands deep in his pockets, his mind filled with thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Oh yes before I forget, please forgive any OOC'ness… I assure you it was entirely inadvertent.  
  
  
  
The Leafe gardens were beautiful, of that there was no doubt. A place of infinite calm and contentment. Well that was Kei's assessment as he lay back on the grass. As the Knight of Light, he was prone to taking breaks in the sun, enjoying himself immensely as the warm rays tanned his perfect body evenly. Kei was a narcissist, although you would never hear him admit it. His other teammates didn't dare, considering teasing him wasn't satisfying enough to warrant a light attack in return.  
  
But then Kei was beautiful. Silky, wavy gold blond hair tied in a topknot, so that it cascaded down the side of his face gave him an extremely feminine look. Together with the almost delicate, flowing lines of his body, he could stop traffic, prompting a lot of 'is that a she…or a he?' His proof of knighthood was in the form of a ring that fit perfectly on one slender finger. However Kei was more than just a pretty face, he was probably the most honest of the bunch of them. Blunt, would have been a better word, which matched his calm, cool, collected mind.  
  
'Isn't Hayate going to give you a hard time for slacking off Kei?'  
  
Kei opened one eyelid just in time to see Sasame, Knight of Sound sit right down next to him.  
  
'Hayate can go screw himself,' Kei remarked propping himself up on his elbows. Sasame laughed, a laugh that always sounded like a mix of a running stream and wind chimes. Of all the knights, Sasame was the only one that Kei considered almost (with emphasis on almost) as good-looking as him. As Sasame's gray, white and pale violet garments flowed around him, Kei noted the serious expression on his comrade's face.  
  
'Something bothering you Sasame?' Kei asked idly plucking a blade of grass.  
  
'I think I found a Pretear..'  
  
'What!!' Kei exclaimed and sat up fully. A rush of blood to his head immediately made him dizzy and he crashed straight back down.  
  
'Kei!'  
  
'I'm fine, I'm fine,' Kei waved away Sasame's helping hand. Getting up slower this time, he turned around to face Sasame.  
  
'Now, what did you say? You found a Pretear?' Sasame nodded his head.  
  
'So what Sasame, we don't need one at the moment. Life is in balance the way it should be.'  
  
'Yes but,' Sasame chewed his bottom lip, 'its like all this is too good to last. I am just wondering if it would be better to show ourselves to her and prepare her.'  
  
'For what might never be? Isn't that a bit much to spring on a girl.'  
  
'She isn't delicate Kei, she's…spunky for lack of a better world. When I was with her I got the feeling that she already carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.'  
  
'Hmm..' Kei mused, 'You'd better tell Hayate about this.'  
  
'I was going to, but I saw you first,' Sasame brushed a stray hair out of his eyes, 'I will tell Hayate..'  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
Both of them jumped slightly at the sound of their de-facto leader's voice. Hayate, the Knight of Wind was leaning against a tree, his long hair flapping in the wind. Hayate, handsome Hayate dressed from top to toe in deep blue the exact shade of his eyes and the exact color of his hair. The only thing keeping that long hair in check was an ornate silver band, his proof of knighthood.  
  
'Tell me what?' he echoed sitting down next to Kei. He momentarily frowned at Kei.  
  
'Aren't you supposed to be working?'  
  
'I think I've found a Pretear Hayate,' Sasame said quickly before an argument escalated. Hayate stared at him.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'I know we aren't looking for one, but I was telling Kei if it would be better to tell her, prepare her. If worst comes to worst…well lets say at least she will be better informed.'  
  
Hayate leaned on his hand, contemplating the Knight of Sound's suggestion. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm.  
  
'Your point has merit Sasame, but I think we should meet her before anything is decided.'  
  
Sasame nodded his head, accepting Hayate's fair reply.  
  
'I'm having lunch with her tomorrow, you can come along.'  
  
'I'll come to,' Kei interrupted, 'she sounds interesting.'  
  
'That's decided,' Sasame got up to leave.  
  
'Sasame..'  
  
He turned at the sound of Hayate's voice.  
  
'How did you meet her?'  
  
Kei could have sworn he saw a fleeting blush cross Sasame's cheeks. He shook his head; Sasame wasn't the type of person to blush.  
  
'I ran into her in the park.'  
  
That was all he would say as he proceeded to walk back to his house. Kei lifted one perfect eyebrow.  
  
'This is going to prove VERY interesting…'  
  
***  
  
'Oh man, I am going to get stood up I know it.'  
  
Celena sighed and glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. No matter how many times she looked at it, it still read 10 past 1.  
  
'That's it Celena, no more listening to strange guys no matter how nice they are, or how many ice creams they buy you, or how devastatingly handsome they are…'  
  
She sighed again. It had been more than just looks; it had been the first real connection she had felt in years. There was something about him that told her that there was more to him than good looks and a gentle nature.  
  
'Celena!'  
  
A familiar voice broke her reverie. There walking up the street was Sasame. But he wasn't alone. No, far from it. For walking behind him was a stylishly dressed blond along with a more sedately dressed dark haired man.  
  
'Sumimasen were late, someone had to….errr…do his hair,' Sasame gave a backward glance at his friends.  
  
'Celena please let me introduce you to some of my friends. This is Kei..'  
  
'Charmed,' Kei, who turned out to be the blond, said kissing her hand.  
  
'And this is Hayate.'  
  
Celena looked up and was instantly drawn.  
  
'Hello,' she said, her voice a touch softer than it had been. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sasame. He WAS the Knight of Sound after all. What he didn't expect was the slight tightening feeling in his chest.  
  
'Hello,' he replied, his voice also slightly different.  
  
'He didn't tell me she was ….beautiful,' Hayate thought to himself.  
  
'You don't mind if they join us for lunch do you?' Sasame asked.  
  
'Of course not,' Celena smiled at them, 'any place in particular you want to go?'  
  
The 'any place in particular' turned out to be small restaurant that was popular with the university students due to its relatively cheap prices and not bad food. After they ordered, Sasame turned to Celena.  
  
'So..,' he rested his head on his hands, 'tell us about your course.'  
  
The conversation flowed easily enough, mediating between Celena's course and the various jobs they all held. Kei worked in electronics, and for some reason that didn't surprise her. Hayate's job as a landscaper though caught her a little off guard. The handsome man looked too regal for that sort of work. Yet throughout the conversation, she got the distinct feeling that they were watching her, observing her. It was disconcerting, but she didn't want to say anything that might destroy the mood. It was only when they were finished that she had the courage to talk.  
  
'What is it you want with me?'  
  
'Oh shit,' she thought mentally slapping a hand over her mouth, 'I didn't mean for it to come out that way.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Hayate asked carefully.  
  
'What I meant is…. I thought that… never mind, excuse me,' she got up from the table and made her way to the restroom.  
  
'She knows,' Kei remarked once she was out of earshot.  
  
'About us?' Hayate said. Kei shook his head.  
  
'Not necessarily, but she knows something's up. She has great perception that one.'  
  
'I felt that to,' Sasame threw a glance over her shoulder, 'well, should we tell her?'  
  
'I think we should tell her something, I think she's a psychic,' Kei said, 'there were times, when we were talking that she answered questions that I was sure were only in my head.'  
  
Hayate said nothing at first, intent on staring at his glass.  
  
'I think we should tell her,' came his reply, 'but not here.'  
  
Both Kei and Sasame nodded. A minute later Celena came back to the table cheeks lightly flushed. She opened her mouth to speak but Hayate beat her to it.  
  
'We will answer your question,' his voice was lovely, deep and velvety, 'but not here, later.'  
  
Celena, to her credit wasn't fazed. If the feeling she got from Sasame yesterday was faint, today surrounded by the three of them it was undoubtedly stronger. She knew something was up, it was just going to depend on them to tell her.  
  
***  
  
'Run that by me again?'  
  
They were in the park, well a small hidden away corner of the park where the trees grew almost in a close circle hiding from view the pond and stone benches that were there. It was here they brought her, and here where they decided to tell her.  
  
'So you think I'm a ….Pretear is that right?' Celena crossed her legs.  
  
'Yes, some people are just born Pretear's and it's our duty to seek them out in times of need.'  
  
'Do you need me now,' Celena's voice didn't change but the double meaning of those words didn't go unnoticed by Hayate whether she meant it that way or not.  
  
'No, not really, its just we wondered if it was wise to take precautionary measures. You know, sort of a safety net,' Hayate finished gamely. There was a brief silence as she let it all sink in.  
  
'I do understand, but let me think about it,' she said seriously, sensing that this was important to them.  
  
'If you agree come back here at 3, one of us will be waiting,' Hayate waved his hand at his comrades.  
  
'When?' she asked not liking the feeling of being boxed. Hayate's sapphire eyes softened.  
  
'Everyday until a week from now, after that we won't bother you again.'  
  
Could anyone sound gentler, more sincere? Almost against her will, her heart melted. She stood up to go. She bit her lip hesitantly.  
  
'Ja then,' she finally said and ran out of the park as if a pack of wild dogs were after her.  
  
'Ja,' Sasame thought, 'isn't goodbye.'  
  
For the life of him he couldn't figure out why that made him so happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Pretear's? Haven't heard that in a while.'  
  
'So they do exist mother.'  
  
'What? You thought they were joking?'  
  
'Iie,' Celena shook her head, 'its just hearing it from you makes it more real.'  
  
This was her ritual, the one thing that sustained her for years. In her room stood a mirror that was the only connection that she had with her mother who had an identical mirror. No one knew about these mirror's save Celena and her mother, Syrilla and she kept them well hidden. She had to; she would never let anyone know where she hid her precious daughter.  
  
Syrilla touched the glass and sighed, wishing it was her daughter she was stroking, comforting. She had enjoyed watching her grow up, shared in all her happiness and sadness. But it was a poor substitute for actually being there. And 21 years on, she still couldn't see how she was ever going to hold her daughter ever again.  
  
'The legend speaks of 7 knights, Wind, Sound, Light, Fire, Water, Ice and Flora.'  
  
'I've only met 3,' Celena looked at her mother eagerly, 'so mother, am I a Pretear?'  
  
Her daughter looked at her with such hope; she hated to crush it. But she couldn't very well keep the truth from her.  
  
'Its unlikely Celena, Pretear's are pre-dominantly human. The knights can only find a Pretear because she reacts to their powers. The reason you reacted to it is because you are like them. You to are a being of magic.'  
  
'Oh,' Celena said quietly, 'I see..' and to Syrilla it sounded as if she did. It still didn't make her any less anxious.  
  
'Celena..'  
  
'Its ok mother, don't worry about it,' she forced a smile, 'look, I've got some stuff to finish, I'll talk to you later ok?'  
  
'All right, I understand. You need to think this through,' she added the last bit in her head. The image became smoky and then she found herself staring at her own reflection. She sighed as she looked at herself. Anyone else would taken in the flaming red hair and emerald green eyes and would say she hadn't changed. But all she saw was a woman, a Goddess, who weren't suppose to age, grow wearier as the years passed. Out living her husband, Celena's father who had been cast out of heaven for speaking his mind was bad enough, but living without her daughter had been sheer hell.  
  
'Suzaku-sama..'  
  
Her head snapped up at the mention of her title, a title that had been passed down since God knows when. She hurriedly hid the mirror in a secret compartment built into her bed.  
  
'Yes,' she answered every bit the stern Goddess. The door opened tentatively to reveal a handsome green-eyed brunette. He was dressed in a long white coat and a pair of wire rimmed glasses sat on his perfectly shaped nose. His smile is gentle, a smile that a person could get sucked into. Syrilla let go a sigh of relief.  
  
'Marshall Tenpuu, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I am just here to tell you that Prince Aharn has left for earth..'  
  
She could feel her heart stop, but her voice was calm.  
  
'And, they are allowed to leave when they please. What is the point of this…'  
  
'It is rumored that you hid your daughter on earth when you refused to have her betrothed to him.'  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
'He is a monster, God or not. My daughter deserves better than that.'  
  
'I agree, Tenpuu said quietly, 'even so the rumors say that he's found her and plans to bring her back.'  
  
'What!?' Syrilla grabbed his collar before she could stop herself; 'you're lying.'  
  
'Its true, General Kenren told me.'  
  
Oh shit, General Kenren, Tenpuu's lover who would never lie to him.  
  
'I've got to warn…'  
  
'Guards have been assigned to watch you 24 hours a day, starting the moment Prince Aharn leaves,' Tenpuu took a deep breath, 'it is also rumored you kept in contact with her. How, no one is sure, but I would hazard a guess something like an earring, or a mirror..'  
  
She stiffened.  
  
'The guards, they are blessed with telepathic abilities. They will detect anything.'  
  
'So I'm helpless,' Syrilla's voice was tinged with despair, 'I cut my daughter out of my life for nothing??'  
  
'I wouldn't say that,' he pulled her in his arms, 'I think you've probably prepared her more than you thought you did. Trust in her Suzaku.'  
  
'Why are you helping me?' she asked suddenly realizing.  
  
'Because you helped Kenren once a long time ago and because,' Tenpuu let her go, as if suddenly remembering how much she outranked him, 'I have a soft spot for outcasts. Hell I'm in love with one.'  
  
Syrilla smiled her first real smile in a long time, but her expression darkened.  
  
'What now?' she said her composure returning.  
  
'We wait, and hope,' Tenpuu put his hand comfortingly on hers.  
  
***  
  
'You came.'  
  
Kei's voice from the tree made her look up. He was sitting almost femininely with one leg propped up. He didn't miss the flicker of disappointment that crossed her face.  
  
'Yeah,' she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Kei floated down and offered her an arm.  
  
'Shall we?' She took his arm still a little unsure.  
  
'Where are we going?' she asked. Kei smiled at her and handed her a bandanna.  
  
'Tie this around your eyes, sorry safety precaution.'  
  
Celena balked at the thought, but she supposed that it was fair. She tied it around her eyes, hating it when everything went black. But the feel of Kei's arm underneath hers was comforting. She could feel herself being led and out of respect she kept her mind's eye closed as well. But she was to well trained not to hear and take notice of everything that went around her.  
  
Suddenly she felt something cold grip her heart. Something eerily familiar yet still terrifying. She grabbed Kei's arm harder, just to assure herself that he was still there. Then just as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone. She breathed a little easier.  
  
'Watch your step,' she felt herself being pulled through a magic barrier of some sort and the next thing she knew the blind was off. What was revealed to her took her breath away. It was an extremely beautiful garden, but it was like a garden out of an oil painting. Colors richer and more vibrant. Out of the bushes a small round bird with absurdly small wings came flying at her and landed on her finger.  
  
'Tippi,' it said. 'Hello,' echoed in her mind.  
  
'Hello,' she said back telepathically and the little bird chirped madly causing her to laugh. It flew off but returned a minute later a flower in its beak.  
  
'A peach blossom, my favorite, thank you,' she said still using her mind. The Tippi turned bright red and then spontaneously rubbed itself against her cheek.  
  
'Your welcome… Suzaku-sama.'  
  
Celena froze at the sound of her mother's title. She had forgotten that Suzaku was the patron of all birds and it was then that she realized how easily she could be exposed if she wasn't careful.  
  
'What was that about?' Kei asked quizzically as the Tippi flew off. Celena shook her head as if to clear her mind.  
  
'I'm telepathic,' she said choosing her words carefully. Telepathic was more limited that psychic. Kei nodded happy with her explanation.  
  
He then led her across a flower filled meadow to a little cottage style house. It was beautiful and pleasing to the eye like all things in the Leafe garden, the only thing marring it was the thin stream of smoke coming out the windows.  
  
Smoke?  
  
'Go! Temee! What the hell you think your doing,' Kei grabbed a bucket filled it with water and threw it in the window. A few minutes later another man exited the house, dripping wet.  
  
'Dammit Kei! I had everything under control,' the man called Go stopped when he saw Celena looking at them, 'hello?'  
  
'This is our new Pretear, Celena meet Go Knight of Fire ….and eternal burner of houses,' Kei crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
'Nice to meet you,' Go said ignoring Kei's jibe. Go wasn't as pretty as Hayate, Sasame or Kei but he was handsome, with his shock of dark brown hair and an easy going nature reflected in his eyes.  
  
'Likewise,' she sniffed the air, 'what were you cooking, smells good.'  
  
'Caramel Florentines,' Go proclaimed happily before his expression fell, 'well at least it WAS suppose to be caramel Florentines before the caramel caught on fire.'  
  
Celena let loose a giggle, but stifled it when she saw how serious Go was.  
  
'Celena, it's nice to see you here.'  
  
Celena turned in time to see Sasame drift out of the trees.  
  
'Hi Sasame,' she looked behind him as if expecting someone, 'where's Hayate?'  
  
'Off somewhere,' Sasame answered somewhat quietly. Celena turned around to Kei just missing the dark look that flashed across Sasame's night colored eyes. Kei just shrugged. Celena turned back to Sasame, crossed her arms and titled her head to the side quizzically.  
  
'So? What do you want me to do first?'  
  
Sasame pondered the question and then smiled.  
  
'Nothing to strenuous on your first day, just a tour.'  
  
'A tour?'  
  
The tour turned out to be on horseback, well, on something that resembled a horse anyway. Sasame showed Celena as much as the Leafe gardens as he could before she almost tumbled of her horse and claimed exhaustion.  
  
And that was how they ended up here, by the edge of a stream underneath a low tree, lying/sitting on grass that was softer than any carpet. Celena sighed.  
  
'That was magical…for lack of a better word,' she rolled over on her side to look up at Sasame.  
  
'Yes it was,' he replied, but his voice had a faraway quality to it.  
  
'Are you ok?' Celena asked mildly concerned. It amazed her how much she had came to care for the platinum blond bishonen in such a short time. Their ride together had revealed Sasame not only to be a great listener but an extremely caring person as well. A person Celena honestly wanted to know more about.  
  
Sasame gave a look that was indescribable but the slight upturned corners of his mouth were enough of an answer for her.  
  
'Sasame…' she began.  
  
'So here is where you guys went.'  
  
Both of them turned to see Hayate coming down the hill. Celena felt her face light up.  
  
'Hayate, come join us,' she patted the grass right next to her, 'Sasame has just been showing me around. It's beautiful, I cant imagine why you leave.'  
  
'Because even perfection isn't perfect,' Hayate replied, 'yes earth may have its faults, but it still grows, nothing grows here. Everything has reached a pinnacle.'  
  
'Just like heaven,' Celena added softly, 'or so I think,' she added hurriedly.  
  
'Its getting late, do you have somewhere to go?' Sasame added suddenly. Celena glanced at her watch.  
  
'I guess I should be getting back,' she said not really wanting to go. But Hayate seemed to agree with Sasame.  
  
'We'll both take you back,' he offered.  
  
***  
  
They took her as far as the entrance to the park.  
  
'Come back here tomorrow, that's when the real work starts,' Hayate said his voice serious, every bit in leader mode.  
  
Celena started to voice her agreement when a flash of movement caught her eye. She then used her body to push both knights to the ground. Just in time as a flaming arrow seemingly came out of nowhere and exploded in the spot where they both had been standing.  
  
'K'so!' Celena swore in a very unladylike way. She then jumped up to dodge another arrow that came flaming past.  
  
'What the?' Hayate fumed.  
  
'I can't see anyone,' Sasame said. Celena knew enough by now to what 'seeing' meant to Sasame. It meant he couldn't hear anyone either. Every living thing made a sound. The only thing that could move at that speed and not was…a God.  
  
'Quiet,' she said sharply. Concentrating with every fiber of her being, she scanned the area with her mind's eye. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
'Sasame. Over there,' she pointed. Sasame caught her drift and sent a sonic blast towards the direction that she had been pointing. She could sense the person quickly move to the left.  
  
'Hayate!' she projected with her mind where their assailant was. Hayate was quick on the mark and sent a Wind Razor straight at him. It was a direct hit and before their eyes, they assailant appeared before them. It was a tall man, with long jet-black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was clutching a bow in his right hand, the other clutching his side where Hayate's attack had wounded him.  
  
'Who are you?' Hayate asked. The man just gave them an unpleasant smile.  
  
'My name is Fei Long. I serve under Prince Aharn.'  
  
'Aharn,' Celena thought her eyes widening.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Sasame asked. Fei Long's eyes narrowed.  
  
'I don't have to answer questions,' Fei Long snarled and let loose a barrage of arrows. Both Hayate and Sasame put up barriers, but it became clear that it wasn't enough.  
  
'Run!' Sasame managed to spit out at Celena.  
  
'I'm not leaving you,' Celena said determinedly. Sweat began to drip down both of the knight's faces.  
  
'It's our duty to protect you,' Hayate.  
  
'I am not leaving!' she answered feeling more and more helpless. Sasame dropped to one knee, the strain visible on his face.  
  
'Sasame!' Celena dropped down next to him. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
'I'm ok, we can handle this guy. Just go!'  
  
'This is all my fault. They cant handle him, they are going to get hurt because of me,' the thoughts swirled around in her head making her dizzy.  
  
1 Remember…  
  
Her head snapped up. Mother?  
  
2 Remember what I taught you…  
  
As it came filtering back, Celena set her jaw in a grim line.  
  
'What do I have to lose?' she took a deep breath and put her hands together and concentrated.  
  
'What are you doing?' Hayate yelled at her but she didn't hear it.  
  
To the spirits that protect me..  
  
My body is the vessel..  
  
My spirit the door…  
  
Become one with me…  
  
She felt a heat infuse her body, she felt herself become stronger. She opened her eyes and she found herself dressed in flowing red robes, her hair lifted off her face. Sasame and Hayate couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
'Get behind me,' she ordered. They don't know why, but both of them obeyed. With one swipe of her hand all the arrows scattered. Fei Long's eyes hardened.  
  
'Impressive, but…' he leapt up high in the air but Celena quickly followed. She extended a fire whip out of her hand and managed to knock his bow and arrows out of his hand. Out of the air she extracted her own bow and arrow, made completely out of fire and shot one dead center. Fei Long moved but the arrow still managed to catch him on his shoulder. He hissed at her.  
  
'You can't beat me,' Celena said flatly, 'give it up.'  
  
'I'm not the only one, there are others. Prince Aharn will bring you back, whether you like it or not.'  
  
'Urusei,' she put her hands together, 'fire.'  
  
She could have sworn she heard the screech of a bird as she fired a fireball that threw him to the ground. But before he could hit it, he disappeared.  
  
'Dammit,' she swore. But she suddenly felt dizzy and all her strength began to leave her. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was the sensation of falling.  
  
'Sasame…'  
  
'I've got her,' Sasame reached up to catch her before she fell to earth. He gently shook her, his mind frantic with worry.  
  
'Celena? Celena wake up!' he felt for a pulse and breathed more easily when he found it strong.  
  
'I think she's ok, she's just passed out,' Hayate crouched next to her. As their similar blue eyes met, they knew they were both thinking the exact same thing.  
  
'What the hell just happened?'  
  
Sasame swallowed, 'well, she's a Pretear alright.'  
  
Hayate wasn't so sure, but he kept it to himself. Right now he was more concerned for Celena's welfare.  
  
'We'll bring her back to the gardens. We have no choice.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Phew I was beginning to get worried about this story when I go no reviews O_o… but for those of you that did …THANK YOU!!!! * bows *. Here is chapter 4 and chapter 5&6 will be up next Sunday since I have assignments due next week * cowers in the corner at the thought of her lecturers *  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
***  
  
Waking felt more like drowning. Her arms were heavy, her eyes refused to open, it was like her bones had turned to marrow. With great effort she opened her eyes and saw a fuzzy shape in the corner.  
  
'Sasame?'  
  
'No, its Kei,' a yellow figure bent over her and she felt something cool on her forehead.  
  
'Kei? Where am I?' she tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her.  
  
'In the house that Go and I share,' Kei crossed his arms and sat back on the chair, 'Hayate and Sasame had a little argument where you were going to stay. I decided to end it by bringing you here.'  
  
He gave her a small smile; 'well at least I know where to put you now if you pass out.'  
  
There was a hidden message in his words but she just couldn't grasp it in her current state.  
  
'How long have I been out?'  
  
'8 hours, not that long. From what they tell me, the battle was spectacular. You in particular were very impressive.'  
  
'I can't really remember,' Celena admitted, her head clearing enough for her to sit up.  
  
'I'll go tell the others,' Kei left leaving her alone with her thoughts. Celena sighed and looked down at her hands.  
  
'So that was what mum was talking about. My…powers,' she touched her temple and winced, 'she didn't tell me about the hangover though.'  
  
She reached for the glass of water by the side. After she took a drink, she gripped the cool glass tightly,  
  
'I …wonder if they know..'  
  
'Your up.'  
  
Sasame's soothing tone made her head jerk up. She instantly felt calmer  
  
'Sorry I scared you,' she said a touch shyly. He sat down next to her.  
  
'Its ok. How you feeling?'  
  
'Just like if I had insulted a whole motorcycle gang and they took it personally,' she replied wryly. Sasame stared at her in shock for a moment before getting the joke. Then he threw his head back and laughed. A laugh that was music to her ears and made her skin tingle.  
  
'That laugh,' she thought to herself, 'I could never get tired of it.'  
  
'So,' she drawled, 'when do I get back to work.'  
  
'From what I see you don't need work,' Sasame said, 'but if your feeling up to it, tomorrow is always good.'  
  
His eyes darkened.  
  
'The sooner the better, something… is out of balance… its not good.'  
  
'We are getting all sorts of mixed signals.'  
  
It was Hayate, who was currently leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
'We have to stop it,' he continued, not moving from his position, 'and you have to get used to being a Pretear.'  
  
There was something, a catch in Hayate's voice that told Celena he was testing her.  
  
'Does he..' she thought.  
  
'Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning,' Hayate left, a small smile on his lips, making Celena doubt her earlier observation.  
  
'I better go to,' Sasame turned to follow.  
  
'Sasame..'  
  
The sound of her voice saying his name made his body tingle, but he struggled to control it.  
  
'Yes,' he replied, hoping his voice sounded steady.  
  
'Thanks…for catching me,' she spoke barely above a whisper. He turned to face her, surprised.  
  
'How did you know it was me?'  
  
'I…just knew,' was her answer before she sank down into the pillow, 'Oyasumi, Sasame.'  
  
'Oyasumi,' he replied softly before closing the door behind him with a gentle click.  
  
***  
  
The next few days were filled with training, but it was useless in Celena's opinion. She was getting better at controlling her powers, so much so that she could now take on 2 knights without breaking a sweat. But she was no closer to combining with any of them, the main function of the Pretear.  
  
Every time, it was Sasame that made excuses for her, that she wasn't ready etc.. It just made her feel worse. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Although she knew they should be out looking for the real Pretear, she couldn't make herself leave. The only comforting thing was that this was her problem and had nothing to do with the knights themselves. Yet somehow it didn't make things any better.  
  
She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked up at Kei and Go.  
  
'I need a break,' she waved at them. When they both nodded she turned around and started walking towards the stream. When she found a spot she liked, she planted herself there panting.  
  
'Damn, what is up with those two? Don't they ever get tired,' she sighed and rolled over.  
  
'You wore them out, they just didn't want to admit they were beaten by a girl.'  
  
'Hayate!' Celena sat up with a jump, 'don't scare me like that.'  
  
'I thought you were a psychic,' he lightly teased as he sat down next to her.  
  
'Even psychic's can get distracted. Especially when they have a lot on their mind,' she said quietly sitting up. Hayate just looked at her, for a moment entranced by her beauty.  
  
'My God, what would I give..' the thought flashed across his mind, but he quickly squashed it.  
  
'When were you going to tell me?'  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
'What do you mean,' she tried to bluff her way out. Hayate put his hand on top of hers.  
  
'You know what I mean,' his voice was low, but it wasn't angry which was a good sign.  
  
'Tell you that I wasn't a Pretear, you mean' there she said it. He nodded.  
  
'When did you know?'  
  
'From the fight. No Pretear possesses that type of magic before they join with a knight. My guess is what Sasame's magic reacted to was the fact that you are also a magical being, am I right?'  
  
'On the money,' she admitted. She took a deep breath.  
  
'I …. I didn't want to lie to you, honest, but I …'  
  
'I think I know why you did,' Hayate said, 'but you can't keep up this charade forever.'  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
'Do you want to hear from the beginning, how this all started?'  
  
At his consent she began her story. She didn't know how long she talked but she knew when she was finished, it was a lot darker than when she had started.  
  
'That's one hell of a story,' Hayate commented quietly.  
  
'I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning,' she said bowing her head low.  
  
'Why?' His question made her ears perk up.  
  
'Because…' she stuttered, 'because I am not a Pretear and..'  
  
'You've given them their best workout in ages and they were getting a little lazy,' Hayate smiled at her, 'and you've given us the pleasure of your company. I don't see why it has to end.'  
  
'But I'm putting you in danger,' she said putting her head in her hands. The next thing she felt was Hayate carefully pulling them away.  
  
'Your not putting us in any danger. They don't know about this place and besides, only knights and Pretear's can enter.'  
  
He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
'Besides, we all consider you a friend. I would do anything to help you, even fight angry Gods,' he was definitely teasing her now. His face got serious.  
  
'You have to tell them sooner or later though, when, I'll leave up to you. Something tells me that Go and Kei wouldn't mind fighting with you anyway.'  
  
'Thanks,' Celena said touched.  
  
'You have to tell him to,' Hayate added meaningfully.  
  
'I don't know if I can,' Celena admitted, 'I don't want to loose him..'  
  
She leaned against his shoulder. He didn't pull away and it made her happy to finally have someone to lean on, to be close to someone.  
  
'If I close my eyes, I can imagine its him…'  
  
'Why are you doing this for me?' She asked, her voice soft, not wanting to shatter the mood.  
  
'Because I like you,' the answer was simple and left no room for reply.  
  
*  
  
Sasame stood hidden in the trees, his heart beating a slow staccato in his chest.  
  
'I…I was wondering when she would tell him.'  
  
It had become obvious to Sasame that Celena was attracted to Hayate from the very first moment they had laid eyes on each other. Even so there had been times, when he was sure she also had something for him. That she had also felt the spark that had been ignited in him ever since he saw her.  
  
And then there was that conversation after the first confrontation. But those were just words, the scene before him was very real, very concrete. Celena leaning against Hayate's shoulder and Hayate who was in general always standoffish, letting her.  
  
He wanted to tell her, he really did. But as a knight, he couldn't get involved with a Pretear, it wasn't allowed.  
  
But here was Hayate doing just that.  
  
So Sasame just took his feelings and buried them deeper. He found that in the past that had worked.  
  
But then he had never fallen in love before.  
  
***  
  
'You want to do ….WHAT?'  
  
Celena put her fingers in her ears.  
  
'Mouie Go, you make it sound as if I wanted to go bungee jumping without a bungee cord,' she said prompting a snicker form Kei and a smile from Sasame.  
  
'Well its as crazy as that,' he said stubbornly crossing his arms, his expression one of determination.  
  
'I need to get out,' she said quietly, 'I am like any other young person, I need to get out.'  
  
'You know what's out there,' Hayate this time. She nodded her head.  
  
'I'll put up a barrier. Thanks to all the training, I don't think my psychic abilities have ever been as sharp. It's just a couple of hours, or I'll got nuts.'  
  
'Do what you have to do then.'  
  
'Hayate!' Sasame's voice cut sharply through the air.  
  
'You are an adult, you can make decisions for yourself. Just make sure no one else gets hurt as a result of your actions,' Hayate sounded stern now.  
  
'Hai,' Celena replied, but there was a flash of triumph in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
'You're feeling troubled aren't you?'  
  
Sasame didn't have to lift his head to know it was Kei that was talking to him.  
  
'Is this seat taken?'  
  
At the shake of Sasame's head, Kei parked his butt right next to her.  
  
'If you're so worried, you should just…go after her you know.'  
  
Sasame stiffened. Kei put his hand on top of his.  
  
'You love her don't you,' it was said so matter-of-factly that Sasame had to smile.  
  
'Tell her,' where his next words.  
  
'What good would it do,' Sasame shook of Kei's hand, 'she loves Hayate.'  
  
'What makes you say that?' Kei brushed back a golden lock.  
  
'I …saw them together.'  
  
'Kissing?'  
  
Sasame shook his head.  
  
'Iie, just leaning against each other.'  
  
'And THAT is what you constitute as a relationship? Matake,' Kei dragged Sasame to his feet, 'come with me..'  
  
'Where?' Sasame asked surprised by Kei's sudden strength as he was being pulled towards his house.  
  
'We are going to find you something to wear, you are going to that club tonight.'  
  
'Are you nuts?' the words sounded so unlike Sasame that Kei had to laugh.  
  
'Not but I sometime think you are,' Kei said wryly.  
  
'Tell her Sasame, you are going to regret it if you don't.'  
  
Sasame didn't believe him, but he realized that if this was the only was to shut the Knight of Light up, so be it.  
  
'Ok, but nothing to tight..' 


End file.
